Ange gardien
by Akhesa Hebster
Summary: Envy se réveille à l'hôpital avec une bien étrange présence à ses cotés. Son envie de meurtre envers cette personne va muer au fur et à mesure en amitié, ... et un peu plus ! X) Ed x Envy


Coucou, me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire ! pas d'inquiétude pour l'autre elle est toujours en cour de correction et le chapitre 12 devrait arriver la semaine prochaine ^^

J'ai retrouvé cette petite histoire dans mes documents XD Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de la poster X)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, l'histoire par contre est a moi !

Bonne lecture !

POV Envy

Ça y est, quel douce sensation, cette vitesse, ces automobilistes effrayés,… et le conteur tourne toujours, il voit défiler les kilomètres, la vitesse augmenter. Je dépasse les cent cinquante, je frôle les rétroviseurs des voitures pour leur faire peur, j'atteins les cent quatre-vingt, jamais je ne pourrai me passer de cette sensation de liberté, les autres ne comprennent pas ce que je ressens. Je passe les deux cent sur cette route qui monte toujours. Nan, personne ne peut me comprendre, moi, qui adore ma moto et les sensations fortes. À cette vitesse, je n'entend même plus le vent, pourtant je suis sûr qu'il souffle de tout ses forces pour me ralentir et me stopper, mais ça personne n'y arrivera jamais. J'ai bien envie de quitter cette vie de merde, ma famille est dissolue, je ne vais plus à l'école, je ne peux pas supporter les profs et leurs manies. Ils sont bien marrants ceux-là, ils disent qu'ils sont à notre écoute, mais dès qu'on essaye de leur parler, soit ils n'ont pas le temps, soit ils s'en foutent complètement. Tiens, il commence à pleuvoir ! Je suis à deux cent vingt et mes roues commencent à glisser hors de leur route qui est pourtant toute tracée. Ça y est, ma moto dérape, dans un virage trop serré, peut-être que la rambarde de sécurité me retiendra de faire un saut de plus de mille huit cent mètre ? …et non, elle cède comme du beurre, et je tombe. Ça aussi c'est c'est une belle sensation je me sens léger et libre pour la première fois dans ma vie, je lâche ma moto et puis c'est le trou noir.

POV Envy fin

Bip… bip… bip… bip…

**« Il fait vraiment chier ce bruit ! **fut la première pensée d' Envy.

**- Hé ben, regardez qui se réveille ? » **fit un e voix inconnue d' Envy.

Le blessé ouvrit grand les yeux et essaya de se relever, mais ce fut trop brusque pour son pauvre corps endolori, il ressentit une douleur infernale au niveau de ses côtes.

**« Ho là ! Doucement monsieur le suicidaire, l'infirmière à dit « pas de mouvement brusque » qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tout ce que tu as cassé à l'intérieur s'est déjà réparé » **reprocha la voix toujours inconnue.

Envy se décida à tourner la tête pour voir à quoi, ou plutôt à qui il avait à faire, mais un mot tilta dans son esprit.

**« Comment ça infirmière ? **demanda-t-il frénétiquement sur un ton de panique.

**- Ben apparemment la police qui était venue pour constater l'accident que tu avais eu, t'a retrouvé coincé dans un arbre qui poussait sur la falaise. Ils t'ont fait hélitreuiller puis ils t'ont amené ici, à l'hôpital » **expliqua calmement la voix.

Envy se retourna un peu plus doucement et découvrit le propriétaire de la voix en question. Cette même voix qu'il commençait à apprécier. Il faisait à présent face à un garçon aux cheveux blond paille et à la peau bronzée, avec une gueule d'ange qui donnait envie à tout le monde qui le croisait de la protéger. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze, voir seize ans. Mais Envy resta captivé par la couleur de ces yeux, ils

étaient dorés et ce mec ne portait pas de lentilles. Il était confortablement assis sur un fauteuil, déplacé près son lit. Envy fut d'ailleurs pris de court lorsque l'autre se leva et s'approcha d'un peu trop près de lui et qu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

**« Moi c'est Edward, mais tu peux m'appeler Ed, et toi ? **questionna l'autre adolescent.

Envy était un peu déstabilisé par la proximité et par l'assurance qu'avait Edward.

**- Euh … Envy **fit-il sans vraiment contrôler sa voix.

**- Envy ? **répéta Ed **J'suis ravi de te rencontrer Envy,… Ha au fait, je suis ton ange gardien ! » **clama Ed avec un grand sourire.

Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous expliquer l'air qu'avait Envy au moment de cette annonce.

**- Okay, … en fait comme je suis à l'hôpital, tu dois être un fou qui s'est échappé de sa chambre sécurisé et qui a atterri dans la mienne, c'est ça ? **fit Envy pour se rassurer

**- QUOI ? Mais nan, c'est vrai, j'suis ton ange gardien **s'emporta Edward

**- Mais oui bien sûr, j'te crois, t'es content, maintenant va voir ailleurs si j'y suis **dit Envy avec une pointe sarcastique dans la voix.

**- Qui aurait fait pousser cet arbre en extrême urgence pour te sauver, hein ? **revendiqua le plus jeune en croisant les bras sur son torse.

**- Pardon ? Mais ton scénario ne tient pas la route une seule seconde** fit remarquer le plus âgé qui commençait à être fatigué de toute cette histoire abracadabrante.

**- Tu peux vérifier, cet arbre n'était pas là hier ! **se défendit une fois de plus le blond.

**- Bon tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver toi, alors tu vas dégager d'ici et illico presto » **s'énerva le convalescent.

La porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra, mettant fin à la discussion/dispute ( c'est selon le point de vue de chacun ^^) des deux protagonistes.

**« Haa ! Tu es réveillé, tu sais que c'est un véritable miracle que tu sois toujours en vie mon garçon **lui fit-elle remarquer gentiment.

Envy dévia son regard vers celui d'Ed et il pu lire dans ses yeux « un miracle crée par moi ».

**- Excusez-moi, je voudrais bien me reposer** dit Envy sur un ton mauvais, toujours en fixant Ed d'un regard assassin qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

**- Mais il n'y a pas de problème, je suis juste passée pour vérifier si ton état était stable, je m'en vais tout de suite après » **expliqua la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, qui était visiblement habitué au saute d'humeur de des patients.

Envy quand à lui, faillit s'étrangler alors que le blond lui faisait un clin d'œil mesquin.

**« Je ne parlais pas de vous mais de lui, sortez - le de ma chambre tout de suite ! **hurla Envy sur excédé tout en pointant du doigt l'importun.

L'infirmière le regarda étrangement

**- Mais, jeune homme, il n'y a que vous et moi dans cette chambre » **déclara-t-elle sur un ton incrédule.

Envy se retourna vivement vers Ed, lui il le voyait très bien et s' il avait pu se lever de ce stupide lit d'hôpital, il aurait certainement pu le toucher, il en était sûr à cent pour cent. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le blond l'interrompit.

**« C'est inutile, il n'y a que toi qui puisse me voir à l'instant où nous parlons **précisa Ed,** alors maintenant tu me crois quand je te dis que je suis ton ange gardien ? **demanda-t-il sur un ton non chaland en se décollant du siège du fauteuil dans lequel il était retourné lorsque l'infirmière était entrée.

**- Vous l'avez entendu là quand même ? » **insista le blessé avec un air désespéré.

L'infirmière prise de pitié, commença à chercher dans le dossier médical d'Envy, placé sur la barre au bout de son lit, si par hasard on ne lui aurait pas prescrit un médicament qui donnerait des hallucinations.

**« Non, j'ai vérifié toute la liste des gélules que l'on t'a prescrite, mais je ne vois pas d'hallucination dans les effets secondaires **se découragea la jeune femme après avoir examiné toute les notices.

**-Tu ferais mieux de dire que c'est à cause de la fatigue, Envy, sinon les gens vont finir par croire que tu es fous ! **dit joyeusement Ed avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui énerva encore plus Envy.

**- MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS FOUS » **hurla-t-il en direction Edward.

L'infirmière recula de quelques pas et commença à trembler en voyant dans quel état c'était mis son patient, et elle se demanda s'il pouvait devenir dangereux et si dans ce cas-là, il lui faudrait appeler la sécurité.

**« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez fous, voyons **revendiquât-elle en essayant de le calmer.

**- Mais ce n'était pas à vous que je m'adressais » **expliqua un Envy excédé, qui pris sa tête entre ses mains, en ignorant la douleur qui le lançait au niveau de son torse.

Il regarda une dernière fois l'infirmière qui avait vraiment l'air inquiète, puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers la personne qu'il avait désiré au premier regard, et qu'il détestait à présent. La personne en question regardait ses ongles impeccablement taillés avec grand intérêt.

**« Je crois que … j'ai simplement besoin de sommeil. Je suis très fatigué et stressé, ça doit être pour ça que je vois des trucs … bizarre **dit-il finalement.

L'infirmière parut satisfaite de cette explication et repartit travailler. Mais Envy se retourna vers Ed, comme celui-ci n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction au mot ' bizarre ' Envy décida d'en rajouter pour le faire réagir et l'ennuyer.

**- Et vraiment moche, mais heureusement que c'est tout petit **termina-t-il en fixant le blond d'un air attentif.

L'effet fut immédiat, Edward réagit au quart de tour lorsqu'Envy eut prononcé le mot interdit

**- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis mort en pleine croissance, enfoiré ! **s'époumona le blond en se rapprochant encore une fois un peu trop près d'Envy.

Sur ce, Envy ignora Edward et il se retourna dans son lit avec une petite victoire dans son camp et un sourire en coin. Il s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures d'hôpital, pas très chaudes et qui grattent, mais il bascula bien vite dans les bras de Morphée. Il était, comme il l'avait dit à l'infirmière, très fatigué. Certainement à cause de la journée mouvementée qu'il avait eu et aux révélations qu'il avaient eu de la part de ce soit disant ange gardien. Qui sait, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, et que lorsqu'il se réveillerai le lendemain, ce Edward, qui ne supporte pas qu'on critique sa taille, serait parti ? Qui sait vraiment ?

Le matin arriva bien trop vite au goût d' Envy, qui est devenu un grand amateur des grasses matinées, depuis qu'il ne allait plus à l'école. Mais quelque chose de désagréable lui retira ses couvertures bien aimées. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour essayer de compenser la chaleur perdue. Il sentit bien vite son matelas s'affaisser légèrement. Puis il ressentit un poids prendre place sur son abdomen et ensuite un souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou, et il frissonna de désir en se demandant si son compagnon était prêt à aller plus loin.

**« Réveilles-toi ! Envy ! Faut se lever, se doucher, petit-déjeuner ! » **cria Edward content comme jamais.

Envy sursauta et failli voler en bas de son lit, il écarquilla ses yeux comme deux balles de golfe et il redressa brusquement et se retrouva à nouveau nez à nez avec le blond qui lui décocha un sourire mesquin.

**« Ha enfin! Monsieur se décide à ouvrir les yeux, il en a fallu du temps, ils vont bientôt venir apporter le petit-dej, alors dépêches-toi d'aller dans la salle de bain ! » **informa Edward.

Envy avait des cernes jusque sur ses joues et était plus pâle qu'un mort à cause du manque de repos et des nuits entières a passer à jouer à des jeux vidéo. Ed face à cette vision d'horreur voulu reculer mais il fut coincé par les genoux replier du plus âgé. Toute trace de désir matinale avait disparu chez Envy, … quoi que, Ed était si proche. Il tendit sa main pour attraper l'épaule du blond et ainsi inverser leur position. Edward se retrouva en dessous d'Envy en un rien de temps, ils s'observèrent longtemps ainsi en restant immobile, Envy ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ceux dorés d'Edward.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Envy se rapprocha dangereusement et Ed eut alors un mal de tête atroce, il savait ce que cela voulait dire, ses souvenirs d'avant sa mort allaient refaire surface et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il repoussa violemment Envy, qui cette fois-ci, tomba du lit. Edward revint à lui en entendant un gémissement de douleur.

**« Mon dos ! Imbécile **se plaignit le blessé maltraité qui gisait à présent par terre.

**- AAAh Envy ! J'suis vraiment désolé » **s'écria le blond en se levant précipitamment du lit pour aller aider le convalescent.

Edward donna son épaule comme soutiens à Envy pour que celui-ci puisse regagner son lit tout en n'arrêtant pas de s'excuser.

**« Oooh ça va c'est bon j'ai compris, t'es désolé, faut pas non plus le dire cent fois ! **S'énerva-t-il. **Quel plaie j'vous jure ! T'es sensé être un ange gardien ou un Shinigami qui veut ma mort ? **interrogea le plus grand.

**- J'suis un ange gardien, ton ange gardien, je t'assure ! **S'empressa de répondre Edward.

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles Envy examina Edward de haut en bas.

**- Tu sais que … t'as vraiment la taille d'un nain de jardin » **affirma enfin Envy pour casser le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

Edward vit rouge et essaya de grimper à nouveau sur le lit pour étrangler d' Envy, mais celui-ci lui prit les deux poignets d'Ed dans ses mains et la veine tentative d'assassinat tomba alors à l'eau.

**« Espèce d'enfoiré, tu vas voir **s'énerva le blond en essayant de se dégager. Veine tentative également.

**Voir quoi ? » **demanda le concerné sur un ton provocateur qu' Ed, trop occupé à se dégager de l'emprise de son adversaire, ne releva pas.

Leur joute verbale pris cependant fin avec l'arrivé de l'infirmière qui apportait le plateau repas du petit-déjeuner. Edward descendit d lit pour laisser Envy manger.

**« Ce n'est que partie remise **marmonna Ed sur un ton de défi.

**- Je n'attend que ça » **lui répondit Envy tout bas.

La même infirmière qu'hier déposa le plateau sur une table qu'elle déplaça au-dessus du lit d'Envy. La jeune femme adressa un sourire encourageant puis s'occupa des médicaments du brun.

**« Alors comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui Envy, tu me permet de t'appeler Envy n'est-ce pas ? **demanda-t-elle.

**- Oui bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas du tout » **dit-il heureux, non pas de voir l'infirmière mais de savoir qu'il était bien plus fort qu'Edward, bien que celui-ci soit encore plein de surprise, son estomac se souvenait encore du coup de genou qu'il avait reçu ce matin même. L'infirmière sourit une fois de plus à Envy avec ses lèvres peinturlurées d'un rouge des plus flamboyant qu'il puisse exister, puis sortit, laissant son patient manger à son aise. Envy entama avec enthousiasme son premier repas de la journée. Mais il déchanta très vite en goûtant la nourriture.

**« Bah ! Mais c'est dégelasse ce truc **dit-il en recrachant ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

**- Ben qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est un hôpital ici ! **s'exclama le blond

**- Justement, il pourrait faire mieux ! **répondit Envy à la remarque d' Ed

**- Justement, ils ne veulent pas que les gens reviennent, et ils font tout pour ça ! résultat, la bouffe est dégelasse » **fit l'ange gardien.

Envy cogita un petit moment, le nain avait probablement raison, cependant, cela lui faisait trop mal de l'admettre. Il continua tout de même à manger puisque de toute façon, il n'aurait rien d'autre. Le pain et lait chaud passèrent sans trop de problème, mais il y avait une sorte de gelée verdâtre et informe, qui ne lui semblait pas très nette. Il décida de la tester sur quelqu'un d'autre avant de la manger. Histoire de ne pas se chopper une intoxication alimentaire, ce qui serait un comble, dans un hôpital.

**« Dis Ed, tu ne veux pas manger un truc, par hasard ? Tiens ! J'te passe la gelée même si c'est ce que je préfère, j'suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui sinon je ne t'aurai rien donné **affirma le brun en tendant la gelée en question vers le fauteuil où était installé Edward.

**- Nan ! **Répondit froidement son interlocuteur.

**- Hé ho j'essaye d'être aimable, alors tu pourrais en faire autant **réprimanda le convalescent.

**- J'suis mort Envy, et les morts ça ne mange pas, merci de me le rappeler ! **fit Ed en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, et en jetant un regard noir à Envy.

_- Merde j'ai gaffé ! _songea-t-il … **J'suis désolé **s'excusa le plus grand.

**- Ne dis pas ce que tu ne penses pas » **répliqua froidement Edward.

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite pour les deux adolescents, les allers et venues des infirmières coupaient souvent des joutes verbales très enflammées. Lorsque le soir tomba, Envy eut envie de se lever et se décida, après un long débat mouvementé avec sa conscience, de demander l'aide d'Edward pour au moins aller jusqu'à la fenêtre.

**« Dis, tu es mon ange gardien pas vrai Ed ? **interrogea le brun.

**- Oui bien sûr ! **sourit Ed de toute ses dents en se redressant pour se mettre sur son séant.

**- Donc euh … tu pourrais m'aider à voyager un peu ? J'en ai vraiment marre d'être dans se lit **râla-t-il.

**- Ouais, attends juste deux secondes **répondit-il. Puis, il ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer sur quelque chose. Ensuite, il les rouvrit, alla fermer la porte d'entrée et revint au près d' Envy. **Voilà c'est fait ! **assura-t-il.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? **interrogea le brun curieux de savoir la réponse.

**- Ben je me suis rendu, plus consistant et visible, … là, maintenant, tout de suite, s'il y a quelqu'un qui rentre, il pourra me voir » **répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Envy fut bien tenté de crier pour appeler l'infirmière et lui montrer qu' Edward existait vraiment, mais celui-ci pourrait très bien à nouveau disparaître aux yeux du monde, tout en restant visible pour lui. Et puis, il ne pourrait plus marcher, puisque les infirmières, elles, ne le laisseraient certainement pas sortir de son lit.

Quelques jours passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin passe pour dire que l'état d'Envy étant stable, il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Mais, s'il avait des douleurs récurrentes, il ne devait pas hésiter à appeler.

Envy sortit heureux de cet endroit de torture où piqûres et perfusions sont les mots d'ordre. Il rentra chez lui et plongea dans son divan bien aimé.

**« Aaaah ! Enfin à la maison **se réjouit-il.

**Wouah ! C'est ici que tu habites ? C'est super grand ! En fait t'es un mec riche, même si tu n'en a pas l'air **remarqua le blond.

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ****TU FAIS Là **hurla Envy.

Fin ( suite au prochain chapitre )


End file.
